


snow of despair

by truelovewriter



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Eventual Romance, I Ship It, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truelovewriter/pseuds/truelovewriter
Summary: monokuma is going to high school where he meets the love of his life.... president snow.  Read their teen romance in this high school AU.





	1. Chapter 1

Today was the first day of high school. Today was the beginning of a romance that would last decades. The greatest romance of them all would be started today. Today monokuma and president snow would meet.  
Monokuma was new to town. He moved here from japan recently. Right now he was sitting down on a bench at his bus stop. His black and white fur was sparkling in the sun. he had gotten up way too early. He always plans ahead way too much. He was sitting alone when a guy with completely white hair walked down the street. He was dressed in a dapper suit and he had a rose in his lapel.  
“Hey are you new” The boy asked very calmly and seriously  
“Yes, yes I am” Monokuma stuttered. He was always very shy around pretty people  
“Cool” the boy said “I’m Snow, I’ll be happy to show you around,”  
“That be great” Monokuma said  
Then the bus came and they both boarded it together.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monokuma and Snow first get to school and hang out with some of snows friends junko and peeta.

President snow was sitting on the bus. The new kid monokuma. He had to admit. He was kinda cute. They didn’t talk much. He had to admit though, monokuma was pretty cute. They reached the school very quickly, around fifteen minutes later. The school was quite large, it was four stories tall and was full of courtyards and beautiful windows.  
“Here's the school” Snow said.   
“Wow! It looks great” monokuma said as they both walked through the door.  
The school was full of people. Snow could tell that monokuma looked overwhelmed so he walked with him to the hallway where his friends always met before school started.   
“Who are you?” A girl with two large pink ponytails asked  
“I’m monokuma” He replied “I just transferred here from Japan.”  
“Oh cool, I’m junko enoshima” The girl said “ And this is my boyfriend Peeta malark.”  
“Nice to meet all of you” Monokuma said “ Snow was going to show me around the school”  
Then the bell rang and they all walked to their first class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monokuma and Snow realize how simmilar they are in class but then kokichi shows up.....

Monokuma sat in his seat. Luckily he was next to snow. The way his orbs of bright blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight coming in through the window intoxicated him with love. He could never tell him. They weren’t even friends how could they be more?  
Throughout the class, Monokuma answered every answer correctly. He was probably the smartest kid in class. If it wasn't for Snow. he was definitely the smartest kid at the whole school.  
After class Snow and Monokuma met up with Junko and peeta. There was also a boy with spiky purple hair.  
“This is my boyfriend, Kokichi” Snow said as he introduced him.  
Monokuma felt a pang of sadness and jealousy. He wanted to be with the boy with the rose. He played it off as normal, he has only known him for a few hours. There is no way he could call this love. Underneath it all he was crying inside.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its lunch time

Snow walked to the cafeteria with the others. He held kokichi’s hand and they romped tough the halls like the happy romantic couple they were. He noticed that monokuma looked a little sad as he walked behind him. But he was talking with junko and seemed alright.  
They all got their lunches and sat down in the courtyard adjacent to the cafeteria. Snow cuddled with kokichi. His dark purple orbs beckoned him to come closer. Until they kissed. He thought he saw monokuma watching them jealously with a pang of hurt in his eyes. Snow tried to ignore it. He barely knew Monokuma, and his relationship with kokichai was tried and true. Ever since they met at leadership camp they had a beautiful whirlwind romance. Kokichi leaned in and kissed snow straight on the cheek.  
“It's really cool that you're new here, and from Japan,” Junko said “ I’m kinda famous over there”  
“You were in one comercial,” Peeta said jokingly  
“Still,” Junko said jokingly “anyways we should hang out more”   
Monokuma sat silently at lunch watching his love from afar.


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monokuma and junko have a friendly chat.

It was the end of the school day. Monokuma was standing at the bus stop pining over a boy he had only known for eight hours. Junko calmly walked over and surprised him.  
“ I saw how you were looking at snow” she said with a twinge of sadness in her voice. “Do you like him?”  
“Maybe” Monokuma replied sadly “ It justs he is dating that kokichi dude”   
“Honestly kokichi can go die” Junko said laughing. “Hey lets be friends.”  
“Lets” monokuma said happily. He needed a friends he wouldn’t lust on from afar. Junko seemed like a kinda cool girl to hang out with. Much better than kokichi. But that was probably just his jealousy. They both got on the bus together and started driving back home. Talking and having fun all the way.   
“Soooo” Monokuma quired “ hows peeta”   
“He is so great” Junko said “i met him last year and we fell in love completely and totally” they continued chatting in a friendly plutonic manner. Little did they know that snow was watching them. A fire of jealousy in his eyes.


	6. the depths of snows mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow feels jealous, Why?

snow was on the bus completely forlorn. He thought he loved kokichi but what if he was wrong. There was something about this new monokuma kid that was so mysterious and alluring. Monokuma was the forbidden and he couldn’t help but take a bite.  
As he got home he got a call from kokichi. He was canceling their date again. Honestly kokichi was a truly horrible boyfriend. I mean they had their good times but did they outway their bad times? There was a spark, a connection between snow and monokuma but was it worth it? Anyways he saw the way monokuma and junko looked at eachother. It had to be love. His heart was completely and fully broken. How could Junko cheat on her loving boyfriend?  
Maybe he was not angry for peeta but deep down he was jelous, but he shouldn’t be. He had Kokichi, even in their rough moments, their wqas a spark there. But Snow was soming differnt, something connected to his soul.


End file.
